The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2019
The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Parade will be held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 28, 2019) in New York City, starting at 9:00 AM EST and ending at 12:00 PM EST. Newcomers Giant Balloons * Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (8th Version) (Peanuts Worldwide) * Green Eggs & Ham (Dr. Seuss/Netflix) * [[Spongebob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants & Gary the Snail']]' (3rd Version) (Nickelodeon)' * [[Smokey Bear|'Smokey Bear']]' (2nd Version) (Ad Council)' Novelty Balloons * Shine of Life (Yayoi Kusama) * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone']]' (5th Version)' * [[Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes|'Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes']] * [[Santa Girl|'Santa Girl']] Balloonicles Coming Soon! Floats * Toy House of Marvelous Milestones (New York Life) * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']]' (Peanuts Worldwide)' * Home Sweet Home (Cracker Barrel) * [[Blue's Clues and You!|'Blue's Clues and You!']]' (Nickelodeon)' Veterans Giant Balloons * Dino (Sinclair Oil) * Olaf from Disney's Frozen (Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Jett from Super Wings (Alpha Group) * Chase from PAW Patrol (Spin Master LTD) * The Grinch and his Dog Max (2nd Version) (Illumination Entertainment) * Goku from Dragon Ball (Funimation and Toei Animation) * Dreamworks' Trolls (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * Holiday Pikachu (The Pokémon Company International) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) * The Elf on the Shelf Novelty Balloons * Three Golden Macy's Stars * Blue and White Macy's Stars * Yellow Macy's Stars * Harold the Fireman * Wiggle Worm * Red & Green Candy Cane * Macy's Golden Starflakes * Red Believe Stars Balloonicles * The Aflac Duck (Aflac Insurance) * Go Bowling * Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil) Trycaloons * Tough Guy and Bulldog * Mouse King and Nutcracker Floats * Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) * Universal Playground (Universal Kids) * Shimmer and Shine (Nickelodeon) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop (Entenmann's) * Parade Day Mischief (Sour Patch Kids) * Harvest in the Valley (Green Giant) * Tom Turkey (Macy's) * Winter Wonderland (Macy's) * Cornucopia (Macy's) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory (Kinder) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nickelodeon) * Splashing Safari Adventure (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Deck the Halls (Balsam Hills) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown (Hallmark Channel) * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas (Elf Pets) * Santaland Express Marching Bands * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band (St. Petersburg, Florida) * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band (Blue Springs, Missouri) * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band (Tucson, Arizona) * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band (Murrysville, Pennsylvania) * Madison Central High School Band (Richmond, Kentucky) * Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime" (Lithonia, Georgia) * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine (Baltimore, Maryland) * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band (San Antonio, Texas) * Western Carolina University Marching Band (Cullowhee, North Carolina) * Macy's Great American Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars Performers TBA Hosts * Savannah Guthrie * Hoda Kotb * Al Roker Category:Upcoming